


Осознанная необходимость

by Ryska



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryska/pseuds/Ryska
Summary: У Наполеона есть несколько больше обязательств перед бывшим начальством, чем Илья мог себе представить.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Sanders/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 22





	Осознанная необходимость

Стамбульская миссия проходит до смешного удачно, и Уэйверли улыбается им обоим, а потом кивает Габи. В конце концов, работать в команде у них получается неплохо, Илье даже начинает нравиться. Но, конечно, он никогда не скажет об этом американцу. Кстати об американце - Уэйверили отзывает его в сторонку и что-то тихо и быстро говорит. Наполеон в ответ морщится как от зубной боли, а потом кивает. Илья переглядывается с Габи, но та не проявляет особого интереса к происходящему.

Уэйверли и ковбой идут к ним, и начальство бодро говорит:

\- Соло нужно в штаб-квартиру ЦРУ, как оказалось, не все формальности с его переходом в А.Н.К.Л. улажены, нужно подписать еще пару бумаг. Мистер Курякин, мисс Теллер, вы же не будете против прогулки до Вашингтона? - Уэйверли буквально источает дружелюбие, а Илья никак не может понять, в чем тут подвох, но определенно знает, что он есть. Наполеон с видом беспечного шалопая перекатывается с пятки на носок и, в общем, выглядит, как обычно. Может, Илье почудилось?

Полет проходит нормально, в городе Уэйверли едет вместе с ними тремя в отель и просит располагаться. У Ильи и Наполеона - смежные номера, Габи живет этажом выше. Илья укладывает чемодан под кровать, поправляет воротник водолазки и стучится в номер американца. Соло появляется на пороге как всегда сиятельный и обаятельный, и с улыбкой ожидания смотрит на Илью.

\- Эмм... Ты уже собираешься ехать в Лэнгли? - спрашивает Илья. Наполеон вздергивает брови, но, тем не менее, отвечает:

\- Да, собираюсь, а что ты хотел?

\- Хотел поехать с тобой. Всегда мечтал побывать в стане врага. А, раз уж враг теперь не совсем враг, меня туда, вероятно, даже пустят. Пустят ведь? - Наполеон оглядывает его с ног до головы, делано сводит брови к переносице и прижимает пальцы правой руки к подбородку. Илья с нордическим спокойствием терпит этот осмотр - это малая цена за то, чтобы узнать, что не так с напарником.

\- Нуу, если ты пообещаешь, что будешь вести себя хорошо и не станешь крушить мебель, то пустят. Я договорюсь. - Наполеон подмигивает ему, и Илья закатывает глаза. Ну, вот и что ты будешь делать с этим несносным американцем? Может же быть нормальным, но обязательно надо поёрничать и подколоть.

\- Обещаю, если ты обещаешь не отпускать на мой счет глупых шуток. - В ответ на это заявление Наполеон поднимает руки вверх в притворном жесте капитуляции. Илье, как и всегда, хочется двинуть ему по наглой ухмыляющейся роже, но, в конце концов, он - агент КГБ и вполне умеет держать себя в руках.

Наполеон проходит в номер, забирает со спинки стула пиджак и возвращается к Илье в коридор. Вместе они спускаются в фойе, и улыбчивая девушка за стойкой ресепшена сообщает Соло, что машина для него подана. Напарник одаривает ее ослепительной улыбкой и благодарит. Илья скупо кивает, но девушка даже не обращает на него внимания. Илья думает - и как у него это получается? Не то, чтобы ему так уж хотелось собирать вокруг себя табуны девиц, но все же.

Дорога до Лэнгли занимает не очень много времени - в конце концов, что такое вообще - 13 километров. Илья смотрит в окно, и чем дальше они удаляются от Вашингтона, тем беднее растительность и ниже ростом деревья. У ворот с КПП он старательно делает вид, что не замечает, как побелели костяшки пальцев Наполеона на рычаге переключения скоростей.

Их пускают без проблем, хотя на Илью, возвышающегося над всеми встреченными людьми, смотрят как-то косо - словно все сотрудники американской разведки, как породистые собаки, натасканы чуять русского за версту. Илья давит в себе порыв осмотреть свою одежду - вдруг он нечаянно нацепил комсомольский значок или что-то вроде того. Вместо этого он спрашивает Наполеона:

\- Я выгляжу как-то не так? - в ответ он ждет очередной колкости, но напарник реагирует не так, как ожидалось.

\- Не обращай внимания, тут на всех так смотрят, включая друг друга. - Илья даже притормаживает слегка и уже четко осознает - что-то очень не так.

Они идут длинными коридорами и постоянно куда-то сворачивают. Где-то на двенадцатом повороте Илье надоедает считать, и он просто следует за Наполеоном, краем глаза успевая зацепить таблички с лучшими агентами на стенах. У них тоже так делали, но, в основном, посмертно.

Илья реагирует моментально, когда Наполеон резко останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом.

-Так, ну в кабинет к Сандерсу, я полагаю, мне стоит пойти одному. А ты тут осмотрись пока - сам же говорил, стан врага и все такое. - Илья кивает в ответ. Наполеон разворачивается на пятках и идет вглубь коридора, к двери с табличкой "Э. Х. Сандерс". Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Илья видит маленькую секретаршу, выглядывающую из-за конторки у директорского кабинета и смотрящую на него с подозрением. Он поспешно отворачивается, потому что ему надоело изображать из себя диковинну зверушку.

Илья разглядывает фотографии на стенах. Рамки белые, простые, как и изображения людей под запылившимися стеклами. У них у всех лица какие-то одинаковые - скорбно-торжественные. Ни один из них не похож на Наполеона. Внизу, под фото - перечисление заслуг. Кто-то из них уже мертв, кто-то все еще на службе. Илья хмурится и отчего-то знает, что его напарника ни на одном из этих фото никогда не будет. Несмотря на славу лучшего агента - не заслужил.

Прямо на Илью бежит какая-то девушка - она маленького роста, с длинной челкой как у пони, и очень сосредоточенная. Она чуть притормаживает, едва не влетев ему в грудь, и запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Она смотрит на него не так, как все остальные, и он делает логичный вывод, что она - новенькая, и еще не успела пропитаться атмосферой.

\- Простите, пожалуйста, я очень спешу, мне сказали, что я могу попросить одного из агентов занести документы в кабинет директора Сандерса. Вы не могли бы мне помочь? - голосок у нее тоненький, высокий, она сходу пихает пузатую папку ему в руки, бормочет "спасибо" и бежит дальше, не оставляя Илье никаких шансов, чтобы возразить. С каким-то злорадным весельем он думает, что у них в КГБ такого не могло случиться - девчонку бы уже уволили.

Попытка передать документы через маленькую секретаршу терпит крах. Девушка смотрит на него неожиданно тяжелым взглядом и говорит, что, раз документы подрядили передать через агента, то агенту их и нести в офис шефа. Илья пожимает плечами, идет к двери и тихонько в нее стучит. И почти сразу заходит, здраво рассудив, что сам он Сандерсу не подчиняется, да к тому же, обвинят еще в том, что в документы заглянул - оправдывайся потом.

Он жалеет о своем решении практически сразу, как только входит в кабинет и закрывает за собой дверь. Картина, которую он видит, теперь словно выжжена на сетчатке его глаз до конца дней и будет являться ему в одном из кошмарных снов. Знакомая кудрявая голова склонена низко, так, словно вот-вот ударится лбом о стол, руки, яростно вцепившиеся в столешницу, совсем белые, а позади - директор Сандерс, с полуприкрытыми глазами и непередаваемо-мерзкой улыбкой на лице, движется в одному ему известном ритме. На вошедшего Илью никто не обращает внимания. Его передергивает, ломает изнутри, он не может поверить своим глазам, и единственно правильным ему кажется немедленно выйти, оставить документы маленькой секретарше и подождать на улице. Он проклинает тот момент, когда решил, что посетить штаб-квартиру ЦРУ и доискаться, что не так с напарником, будет хорошей идеей, и тянется рукой к ручке двери. Именно в этот момент Сандерс в каком-то животном порыве хватает Наполеона за волосы и вздергивает его голову вверх - и паззл, слегка щелкая, складывается, расставляя все по своим местам. Илья видит закушенную губу и злое отчаяние в голубых глазах, которые сейчас смотрят прямо на него. Он старательно не обращает внимания на ритмичное подергивание пальцев свободной левой руки и понимает, что все это нужно немедленно прекратить. Он громко кашляет и говорит, старательно коверкая английские слова:

\- Прошу прощения, меня попросить принести документы и передать, что вас вызывать в конференц-зал.

Бывшее начальство Соло дергается, как от удара, вскидывается, отстраняясь от Наполеона, и смотрит на Илью нечитаемым взглядом. Потом, видимо, берет себя в руки и цедит сквозь зубы:

\- Благодарю вас, мистер Курякин. Подождите мистера Соло за дверью, он сейчас к вам выйдет.

Последнее, что Илья успевает заметить, кидая папку на стоящую у двери конторку - крепко зажмуренные глаза напарника. Он выходит за дверь, садится на ближайший к ней стул и аккуратно складывает руки на коленях. Смотрит перед собой и совсем не уделяет внимания тому, что средний и указательный пальцы правой руки отбивают хаотический ритм по бедру. Илья размеренно дышит, и к моменту, как из кабинета выходит Сандерс, он уже совершенно спокоен. Он кивает выходящему следом Наполеону и встает, чтобы следовать за ним по лабиринту белых коридоров к выходу из этого места. Весь путь наружу они молчат. Все равно ему здесь не понравилось.

Илья всю дорогу до отеля давит в себе порыв спросить - как? почему? куда, на что надавили, чтобы так сильно натянуть поводок? Он понимает - сейчас не время и не место. Он внезапно осознает, что под этой маской мажора скрывается слишком много, и это много Соло слишком долго носит в себе, справляясь один. Илья бы тоже так поступал. И, с одной стороны, стоило бы подумать, что он никогда не оказался бы в подобной ситуации, но чему его жизнь успела хорошенько научить, так это тому, что зарекаться не стоит. Никогда.

Когда они возвращаются в отель, Наполеон так же флиртует с девушкой за ресепшеном, благосклонно кивает горничным, а потом снова делает то, чего Илья от него не ждет:

\- Эй, большевик, не хочешь зайти ко мне, выпить за то, что мы теперь точно и стопроцентно в одной лодке? - вздернутая бровь, насмешливый изгиб губ, расслабленная поза. И только руки - теперь Илья понял - Наполеона выдают руки, крепко стискивающие тонкую дверную ручку.

\- Ну, если ты угощаешь, ковбой, почему бы и нет. - Илья следует за Наполеоном в его номер и осторожно закрывает за собой дверь. Им о многом нужно поговорить. Или помолчать.

Первым делом Соло просит его располагаться поудобнее, кивая на одно из мягких кресел у окна, и идет в ванную комнату, прямо на ходу скидывая пиджак и небрежно бросая его на кровать. Наполеон и подобное обращение с одеждой настолько не вяжутся в сознании Ильи, что он только качает головой и идет к столу, на котором громоздятся бутылки. Выпить хочется зверски.

Через полчаса они сидят в креслах друг напротив друга и пьют виски в тишине. Воздух между ними звенит от напряжения, от недосказанности и недоспрошенности, но Илья не хочет начинать первым - он чувствует, что не имеет на это права. Однако, это молчание между ними как натянутый провод, его невозможно долго терпеть, и, когда Илья допивает янтарную жидкость из своего бокала, он встает и порывается уйти. На запястье ложится чужая рука, хватка крепкая, сильная - не вырвешься просто так. Илья напрягается всем телом, смотрит на эту руку, фиксирует взгляд на печатке на мизинце, слегка зависая, и вдруг слышит тихий, слегка охрипший голос:

\- Тебе противно?

Илья вскидывает глаза и не узнает лица напарника - бледное, искаженное какой-то мучительной судорогой, оно пугает его. Он понимает - если не ответить сейчас, между ними рухнет пресловутый железный занавес, который лежит между их странами, и этот занавес уже нельзя будет уничтожить.

\- Нет. Просто, ты молчишь, и я не знаю, как расценивать твое молчание. – осторожно говорит он.

\- Почему же ты не спросишь сам?

\- Потому что ты не ответишь.

\- Справедливо. - Наполеон кивает каким-то своим мыслям и отпускает его руку. Илья задумчиво смотрит на дверь, и слышит тихое:

\- Останься. Выпей со мной еще - все равно ведь, заняться больше нечем и мы никуда не спешим.

Илья вновь занимает опустевшее кресло и берет протянутый Наполеоном заново наполненный бокал, чуть касаясь его пальцев своими. Они совершенно ледяные.

Не то, чтобы Илья совсем бы невосприимчив к алкоголю, но, чтобы напиться, ему всегда была нужна очень большая доза. Наполеону хватает гораздо меньшего, к тому же, сегодня ему это нужно. Глаза у него туманятся, он смотрит на Илью как-то очень рассеянно, но в то же время, сосредоточенно. Падают маски, ломаются барьеры, и Илья видит перед собой живого человека, а не самодовольного мажора. Наполеон вдруг встает из своего кресла, слегка кренится влево и практически падает Илье на колени, укладывая холодные ладони ему на грудь.

\- И все-таки, тебе противно, да, большевик? - бормочет он. - Как же, у вас ведь там, в Советах, суровая статья за такое, да? Думаешь, мне это нравится? Думаешь, это все просто так... - последние слова произносятся уже на границе слышимости, и Наполеон утыкается Илье в шею, обдавая ее жарким дыханием. От контраста с холодом его рук, который чувствуется даже сквозь водолазку, путаются мысли, Илья пытается что-то ответить, объяснить, что дело совсем не в том, что он видел его с мужчиной, открывает уже рот, но не успевает - напарник вдруг поднимает голову чуть выше и находит его губы своими, жадно и как-то зло целуя. Илья чувствует на языке привкус виски, чувствует чужую потребность в близости, и, наплевав на директивы и моральные устои, отвечает на поцелуй. Он накрывает ладони Наполеона своими, чтобы хоть немного их согреть, а напарник, видимо, не ожидавший подобной реакции, отстраняется, удивленно распахивая глаза.

\- Чем он тебя поймал? - тихо спрашивает Илья. Он знает, что не получит сейчас ответа, но попытаться все равно стоит.

\- Поверь мне, тебе не стоит этого знать. – Наполеон прикрывает глаза, а Илья все так же тихо продолжает:

\- Скажи мне, что это больше не повторится. – Он внимательно и напряженно вглядывается в лицо напротив. Соло открывает глаза и так же внимательно смотрит в ответ.

\- Не повторится. Теперь я свободен на официальном уровне. – Он тихо хмыкает, осознавая всю иронию ситуации. И выглядит при этом абсолютно трезвым. Илья задумчиво качает головой – где-то внутри начинает развязываться тугой узел, который появился там несколькими часами ранее. Каким бы ни был Наполеон Соло, Илья уважает его и признает равным. Никто не имеет права ограничивать человеческую свободу, тем более, таким мерзким способом.

Наполеон тем временем мягко высвобождает свои руки из-под ладоней Ильи, встает с его колен и с ехидством в голосе говорит:

\- А ты неплохо целуешься, большевик. – И вот он уже снова такой же, как всегда. Илья не может не спросить:

\- А тебе самому разве не противно?

\- С тобой – нет. – В лице и голосе – легкомыслие, но глаза непривычно серьезные.

\- И на том спасибо.

Наполеон возвращается в свое кресло, и они вновь сидят и пьют в тишине. Но на этот раз тишина спокойная и уютная, она не смущает и не заставляет нервничать. Илья неосознанно касается своих губ, что, конечно же, не укрывается от Наполеона.

\- Может, хочешь продолжить? – и не то, чтобы он верил, что Илья согласится, но для проформы, видимо, спросить стоило. Илья думает – это странно, ведь он может просто выйти в коридор и получить любую женщину в их отеле. Мысль, что он предпочитает им его внезапно смущает и заставляет повнимательнее приглядеться к напарнику.

\- Нет, - отвечает Илья, - пожалуй, в этот раз воздержусь. Нужно ложиться спать, утром Уэйверли наверняка осчастливит нас новым заданием. – Уже у двери он оборачивается и произносит: - Спокойной ночи, напарник. Увидимся утром.

\- Увидимся, - эхом вторит ему Наполеон. Илья уходит к себе.

Он еще не раз задаст Наполеону тот самый вопрос. И не раз не получит на него ответа. Но попыток не оставит.

А Наполеон еще припомнит ему неосторожно брошенное: «в этот раз».


End file.
